


Marry? Not Me!

by BellaGracie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, lord gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGracie/pseuds/BellaGracie
Summary: Davos reminds Gendry of his royal duty to produce an heir.





	Marry? Not Me!

"Marry? Not me!" Gendry exclaimed, every time Ser Davos asked him to consider the subject.

"You can't NOT marry," Ser Davos would say. "It's the duty of the Lord to produce an heir."

They had had this discussion at least a dozen times. Gendry held up his hand to silence his old friend and advisor. "I shall never," Gendry said again. Then he stalked out of the hall.

Ser Davos was not to be dissuaded. A few weeks later, he summoned an old friend (with a beautiful, young daughter) to meet the Lord of Storm's End. Her name was Rowena. And she was as virtuous as she was beautiful.

When Ser Davos made formal introduction of her to Gendry, Gendry had allowed his eyes to linger for a few beats longer than politeness warranted. Ser Davos was about to heave a sigh of relief when Gendry abruptly rose from his throne and said, "My lady, if you will excuse me, I have some important business to attend to."

Ser Davos made an apology to the Lady and her father, then hurried after his Lord. "My Lord!" he called out, just as Gendry had been about to enter his private rooms.

Gendry stopped.

"I do not blame you," Ser Davos said, "for falling in love with her. Perhaps you will never stop loving her. But marriage is a different thing altogether. When you became Lord of Storm's End, you assumed responsibility for the well-being of your people. As long as there is no heir, they will not be secure."

Gendry turned. Ser Davos observed that his eyes were wet.

"Very well," Gendry said softly. "I shall be at the banquet tonight. But ask no more of me than that."

"At least make an effort to get to know her," Ser Davos said.

Gendry gave a quick nod and entered his chambers.

That night, Lady Rowena was seated at Gendry's right hand. Despite the unpropitious first encounter, set sat serene and unperturbed. As the banquet wore on, Ser Davos noticed an expression of pleasure appear on the Lady's face. He heard the Lady say to Gendry: "You do not wish to marry, that is plain."

"You are mistaken, milady," Gendry said, looking deep into the Lady's eyes. "I have already decided that you shall be my wife."

"Oh? Indeed!" the Lady said, one eyebrow cocked.

"I have thought much about you since this morning," Gendry said. "Have you thought about ME?"

"You will not be disappointed, my Lord. I look forward to providing an heir. In fact, many heirs. My mother was fecund, and I have no doubt I have inherited this trait."

The following day, Lord Gendry and Lady Rowena were formally engaged. A date for the wedding was set. Before the Blessed Date could occur, however, Lady Rowena fell ill. A week after falling ill, she expired.

Ser Davos quickly recovered from his shock. Two months later, he ordered to court another fetching young Lady who was not only of royal blood, but educated. She was even more beautiful than Lady Rowena. And she knew how to read and write. These qualities, Ser Davos thought, would greatly facilitate the governing of a kingdom.

"My Lord, allow me to introduce the Lady Valeria."

Lady Rowena had been raven-haired. Lady Valeria was blonde.

Looking at her, Gendry had a sudden recollection of his mother -- more specifically, his mother's hair. The shock he felt was profound.

"Lady Valeria," Gendry said. "I would be most honored to take you for my wife."

This time, the wedding goes off without a hitch. Now, Gendry and his new bride are in his private chambers -- all right, they're actually on the bed -- and for a few moments all they can do is look at each other. It is she who breaks the spell first, by moving towards him. She runs her hands along his tunic (He divested himself of his kingly coat, long ago) then tugs it up and over his head. When his chest is bare, she looks in wonder at the breadth of him. She almost forgets to breathe.

Gendry leans forward and murmurs against her hair, "I hope -- what you see -- is pleasing?"

"Yes, my lord, very pleasing," Lady Valeria murmurs, then turns a bright red.

Gendry launches himself on top of her and she gives a little shriek of surprise. For a while, they roll around on the bed, exactly as if they are children playing at wrestling. Eventually, they do get down to business, for Gendry is an ardent young Lord, and his wife is not only beautiful but passionate.

She falls asleep almost immediately after, but Gendry stays awake, staring into the darkness. "I am married, Arry," he whispers into the silence. "What would you make of it, if you knew?"

 

 

 


End file.
